Secret Identity at Risk
by Insane Writer of Chaos
Summary: side story to Boy Meets Girls.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, and welcome to Secret Identity at Risk, the side story to the upcoming fanfic Boy Meets Girls. Both of them, as well as the upcoming Past, Present, and Uncertainty, were written by Julian Soullard, a very talented writer, who helped inspire my first DBZ/SM fic All Hell Breaks Loose (which will return very soon) AND has given me permission to publish the aforementioned fics. Now, on with the show.

_feh_- thoughts

Trunks was tense. This was the fifth pencil he crushed with his thumb... and he was starting to run out of pencils. Such pressure was due to the test he was taking at the moment. A History test, and a tuff one for that matter. Or at least he felt it that way. After all, that was one of the disadvantages when you're from another universe. History just doesn't tend to be the same as in your world. Therefore, getting confused is very easy. Trunks first noticed this when he associated World War 2 with the Saiya-jins invasion.

One the other side of the class room, Ami was also going through the test. Although, unlike her purple hair friend, she was taking it very easy. Actually, she'd already finished the test ten minutes ago and was currently checking all of her answers for the third time, just in case she forgot to add something.

CRACK!

Another pencil went to heaven to meet the tree it was cut out from.

Trunks gave up. Only five minutes left to turn in the test and there was nothing left for him to do. At least, this was going to be over soon, one way or the other.

Five minutes later, both Ami and Trunks were heading for gym class while discussing about the test they recently had.

"That was too easy, wasn't it?" Ami declared. Trunks just raised an eyebrow to that comment, obviously not sharing his friend's opinion.

"Oh, yeah..." he sarcastically responded, "Piece of cake."

Up ahead, both of them saw most of the students gathered around the school's billboard, which was at some point strange since there would be no grades posted there for another two weeks. Curiosity taking the best out of them; both went to take a look. Between the crowd were also Usagi and Makoto.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Trunks asked making his way towards the two girls.

"Oh, hi guys!" Usagi beamed.

Along with the two girls, some of the other students turned around and immediately gathered around teen time traveler.

"Trunks! Just the guy we were looking for!" said one of the female students.

"Yeah, he'll be perfect!" another one added.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked the confused Saiya-jin. "Perfect for what?"

"The contest, of course!" one answered.

"What contest?" asked Trunks still confused.

"You mean, you don't know?" a random student questioned, "I would've thought you'd be the first student in knowing about it."

"About WHAT?" he asked once again, a little frustrated.

"About the martial arts contest our school will be holding next week." responded a student matter-of-factly, while pointing at the sign pasted on the billboard.

Trunks took a closer look at the sign. It clearly announced a martial arts tournament in a week between different schools as well as an announcement to all students from Juban to participate, if possible, to such event.

"How come Juban is fixing all of this?" Ami asked to no one in particular. "We don't even have a martial arts club."

"I think it's some kind of experiment," Makoto supposed, "Maybe to push the students into forming one."

"You're a martial artist, aren't you Trunks?" a student asked him.

"Well, yeah."

"Then you can enter the tournament."

"I... er... don't know." Trunks told them unsure.

"Aww, com'on!" another one insisted. "Makoto is always bragging on how well you fight."

"She does?" he asked as he eyed Makoto who smiled a little guilty from behind the crowd.

"Besides, along with her, you two are the only martial artists in Juban."

"I... really don't think so." he said, "Anyway, I have to go to gym class now." he then made his way out of the crowd.

Once the purple haired time traveler left, the rest of the students, a little surprised by his reply, gathered around Makoto.

"Hey, Makoto," one of them said, "You told us he was a martial artist, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then why is he refusing to be in the contest?" asked another.

"You don't think he's chickening out, do you?"

"What?!?" asked Makoto to the impertinent student. Her gaze was cold enough to make that student regret what he said. The fact that she was also holding him by the collar of his shirt in a non delicate way helped in enforcing that statement.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" the student apologized.

After some persuasion from Usagi, Makoto released his shirt.

"Anyway," continued another student, "since you're his girlfriend, can't you convince him?"

This time Makoto blushed. She wasn't Trunks' girlfriend... yet. Although she was really close to him, more than any other of her Senshi friends. And trying to be the so-called girlfriend had certainly become one of her list's top priorities lately. Still, just imagining what it would be like to actually be his girlfriend made her cheeks flush. What it would be like to be held so lovingly and to feel Trunks lips touching hers, experiencing all the affection that he could give her and to...

"Hey, Mako-chan!!" Usagi declared while snapping her fingers in front of her friend's eyes, "You're daydreaming again."

"So," the student repeated, "can you convince him?"

"I... I'll see what I can do." she answered. "Anyway, count me in."

In the meantime, in another school, Furinkan school to be more precise, Mamoru Chiba was trying to relax inside his cubicle. Even though the day had just started, somehow he ended up inside a fight between Ranma Saotome, Ryouga Hibiki and Kuno Tatewaki. Fortunately, he managed to get out of the melee before getting seriously hurt.

_Just three more weeks..._ he repeated mentally, _Just three more weeks and I'll be out of this madhouse._

Things had really been hard for Mamoru these last four weeks. If only he could blame it all on the students. But it wasn't just that. There was also that nut case for a principal who contributed to the lunacy. Him and all the residents from Nerima, for that matter.

Outside his cubicle, the usual screaming, hitting and running could be heard.

"Come back here, you jerk!!"

"Ranma!!! Prepare to die!!!"

"You no touch Airen!"

"Hohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!!!!"

_Humph! Looks like Kodachi just joined in._ Mamoru thought.

In spite of all the madness going outside, Mamoru calmly took his coffee mug and took a sip while trying to ignore the raging students. Someone knocked at his door.

"Come in." he said.

As the door opened, a beautiful woman in her mid twenties was revealed. She had long brown hair and penetrating dark eyes. The tight one-piece yellow dress she was wearing also left little to the imagination . Yep, she was a real piece of work. But she was also (fortunately for Mamoru) really a little girl whose body just took such form when draining someone's ki. Those "someone" normally being delinquent students... or so she liked to call them.

Anyway, Mamoru managed not to stare at her by constantly reminding himself that the woman in front of her was really a little girl. This had proven effective during his stay here. Besides, he had become good friends with Hinako-sensei in spite of her bizarre nature of draining energy. If Ranma hadn't told him that it was, at some point, normal that she did that, Mamoru would've thought that Hinako-sensei was a member of the Negaverse, and that meant fighting her. But he knew better that that. After all, this was Furinkan High school, and everything here worked with different rules. If draining people's energy was "normal" here. Then, so be it.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hinako-sensei." Mamoru said politely.

"Ohayo, Mamoru-san." she responded with her sensual grown up voice. Yes... it's a good thing Mamoru knew how to deal with talking to such a woman. "I brought you the students' book report, so we can go through them together."

"Well, let's start then."

"By the way, before I forget," Hinako added, "our principal asked me to tell you something."

"Oh?" declared Mamoru not very enthusiastic. Anything that was somehow related to the principal usually meant trouble for the teachers or students of Furinkan, sometimes even both. "What is he up to now?"

Right after asking, Hinako's body began to shrink, as much in size as in age. Sitting next to Mamoru was now a cute eight to twelve years old little girl. Mamoru, however, didn't act shocked to the change.

"Looks like there's a chance for you to spend the weekend back in Juban." she said, with a whole new childish voice.

This caught Mamoru's attention immediately. A chance to get out of Nerima for the weekend, and to Juban no less, next to his Usako. Who cared if it was only for a weekend! He'd gladly pay for ten minutes out of this crazy prefecture. A weekend sounded like pure heaven.

"Are you serious?" he asked with high hopes, "You're not teasing me, are you?"

"Not at all." she stated "But there's a catch."

_I knew it!_ Mamoru noted. "What's it gonna be this time? I hope it's not making Ranma wear a school uniform."

"Well, no." Hinako reassured him. "Although it has to do with Ranma."

"Is there actually something in Nerima that doesn't have something to do with him?" he sort-of joked. "So, what is it?"

"There's going to be a martial arts tournament soon." Hinako went on.

Mamoru smirked. That definitively had something to do with Ranma. If there was martial arts in it, there was also Ranma in it. Still, he really didn't knew how that was related with going to Juban... unless...

"Exactly where will this tournament take place?" he asked fearing the worst.

"Juban."

The tux dressing hero widen his eyes. A cascade of emotions and possible situations involving the students from Furinkan and the Sailor Senshi invaded his brain. There was absolutely no way that this could turn out okay. Oh, the horror!! The madness!!

"Anyway," Hinako continued, "since it's in a different prefecture, principal Kuno needs someone to chaperon. Since it's in Juban, I thought that maybe you would..."

That's as far as Hinako went. The next second, Mamoru stormed out of the cubicle towards the principal's office. Hinako was left alone with an unfinished sentence.

"... be interested..." she concluded.

Hours later, school was finally over. Trunks was heading home along with Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako (who joined them after school). As they promised to the other students, the girls were doing their best to convince Trunks to join the team for the tournament. That team consisting of Makoto so far. Trunks however, wasn't really looking forward to be part of such activities. There were several reasons why he was refusing, in spite of his friends constantly asking him to change his mind.

Nº1: Trunks had the advantage of being a Saiya-jin hybrid, therefore finding an opponent strong enough was going to be difficult. VERY difficult.

Nº2: Even if he actually met a worthy match, he couldn't go all out and turn Super Saiya-jin. Even ki blasts were out of the question. Otherwise he'd be blowing his cover and everyone would find out that he was Super Saiya-man. And that was something he really wanted to avoid.

Nº3: He really didn't want to "play" with the contestants of the tournament. It would be like insulting them if he held back so much. It really wouldn't be fair for them, not to mention that he wouldn't feel pretty good about it either.

Therefore, entering the tournament was a big no-no.

"Com'on, Trunks!" Usagi told him while going through her please-please-please-with-sugar-on-top routine, "You're our school's only hope."

"Ahem!" Makoto went. Even if Trunks was a good fighter, she wasn't half bad and would've liked some credit for it.

"Sorry," Trunks repeated for the tenth time, "But I already told you I don't feel like entering."

"Surely there must be a reason," Ami stated, "But which one? Meeting with other martial artists should be a good experience for you, shouldn't it?"

Trunks tried to think of an excuse. He couldn't tell them his real motives, so his brain started working in overdrive to come up with a believable explanation.

"I... er... I. The reason I became a martial artist was to protect the ones I care about." he began, "Being part of a tournament has no interest for me. Besides, I don't want to hurt anyone who hasn't done anything wrong... Man, I can't believe I actually said something so corny!!! That's even worst than the stuff Mako-chan reads in those mangas of hers!! They'll never buy that!!

"That's... so noble..." the four girls chorused. Trunks just couldn't believe that they actually fell for it, he almost face faulted.

"But you don't have to hurt anyone." Makoto reassured him.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable with it anyway."

Usagi gave up on her last act. Trunks was very stubborn and changing his mind wasn't hadn't prove to be easy, she was starting to run out off tricks to convince him. So, she began to ponder on a new scheme. Suddenly it hit her: a new idea. This was definitively going to change his mind.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in the tournament." Usagi began, taking her friends by surprise with such statement.

"Er... thanks for understanding." Trunks declared a little surprised by the change of attitude.

"After all, we still have Mako-chan." she continued, "She's, after all, our school's most treasured fighter."

"Er... well... thanks for the complement, but..."

"Yes!!" Usagi went on, completely cutting what Makoto was about to say, "A woman worth admiring..."

At this point, her four friends were looking at her curiously, trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Just imagine," the senshi leader continued, "A girl on her own fighting against all sort of dangerous opponents. No matter the odds! Only God knows what kind of monsters she'll meet in that tournament. Still... Mako-chan is always willing to see the storm through!!"

Trunks blinked. He actually hadn't thought about that. Makoto was going to be in the tournament. And she was going to fight alone. Therefore, getting herself hurt wasn't very unlikely.

"Mako-chan," Usagi told her, "I just wanted to tell you how much I admire your courage. You know... just in case I never get to see you again after the tournament..."

"Hey!! Don't put a jinx on me!!" the tall brunette protested.

At this point, Trunks wasn't felling very certain if to enter or not the tournament. He obviously noticed that Usagi was manipulating the situation, but she did have a point. The thought of seeing Makoto hurt wasn't very appealing to him.

Minako chose that moment to lend Usagi a hand. She did remember of a little "other" factor that would help Trunks make up his mind, in case he was still doubting.

"I heard that some real good fighters from Nerima will be in the tournament." Minako stated.

"That's where Mamoru-san is working now, isn't he?" Ami noticed.

"Yeah. If I remember well, there's a minimum of five fights per day in that district." Minako added, "I'm sure that the martial artists there are pretty tuff."

"Now that you're telling this," Usagi cut in, "I remember Mamo-chan saying that a guy named Ranma Saotome was really good."

"Isn't he the guy with three fiancees?" Ami questioned.

"That's right!" Usagi began, "If he has so many girls after him, he has to be one heck of a hunk!"

"Maybe fighting against him wouldn't be so bad." Minako told Makoto, "Looks like there's a bright side to all of this, right Mako-chan? Hey, who knows. Maybe if you're lucky, he'll be fighting you without his shirt. Neat, huh?"

"Er... I don't even know the guy!!!" Makoto replied embarrassed.

Trunks blinked again. For some unknown reason (to him, that is) picturing Makoto next to a good looking guy didn't seemed right at all. Actually, that seemed to disturbed Trunks greatly. After all, if this guy's story was true, maybe he was some sort of gigolo. He definitively felt an obligation to keep an eye on Makoto if she ever met that kind of person.

"Okay, okay!" Trunks interrupted the female chatter. "You can stop with your little act now. I'll... be in the team."

"Yes!" Usagi and Minako said simultaneously while giving each other a hi-five.

"Trunks-kun," Makoto began, "you don't have to do this only because of me. I'll be okay, really."

"No, don't worry," Trunks responded, "I mean... I wouldn't like to see you... hurt or anything, I mean... I wouldn't like that...and... well..." for some reason, he felt his cheeks warming up. Anyway, Ami is right. It might be fun and I don't want to get rusty."

"I see..." Makoto declared while lowering her head, she was also feeling her cheeks flush.

"Well, this my way home." Trunks stated, conveniently changing the subject "See you girls tomorrow." he then quickly jogged out of sight.

Ami, Minako and Usagi took their sight towards their brunette friend once Trunks was far enough not to hear them.

"Love is in the air..." Usagi teased her friend.

"Knock it off." Makoto told her.

"Isn't it romantic?" Minako declared, "Both of you fighting hand in hand like a true couple, just like Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Kamen."

"Did you see how he was blushing?" Usagi asked.

"Looks like Mako-chan has her own personal bodyguard." Minako made clear while nudging her friend.

"Come on, girls. Stop teasing her already." Ami said.

Several days later, just a few hours before the tournament started, the bus leaving from Nerima to Juban was ready, along with all the martial artist students who were going to participate in such event. Mamoru was at the front of the bus. After he got the news about the match he was more than willing to take all the yahoos... er... students to Juban. Fortunately, Hinako-sensei was there with him for damage control. Ranma and Co. were really looking forward to this match. Therefore, to keep Hinako from sucking their energy out of them, they were actually behaving like normal students.

"Okay," Hinako made clear, "This is how things are going to work during the trip. If you start a riot: you get drained. If you do any sort of property damage in Juban: you get drained. If you don't behave: you get drained. If you harass anyone: you get drained. If you get on my nerves: you get drained. Did I make myself clear?"

Every student in the bus gulped and then nodded silently. Mamoru sweatdropped. Hinako-sensei could really go overboard sometimes. Actually, that wasn't accurate. She flew off the handle most the time. Mamoru was just happy that she was on his side. The last thing he wanted was turning his weekend in Juban into a Nerimian simulacrum.

The bus then departed with all of its passengers on their best behavior. Ranma, however, was getting bored ten minutes after the ride started. He would've tried to have a conversation with Akane, but that brought certain risks. He supposed that in five minutes they'd be both screaming at each other and therefore getting drained. Ranma quickly threw that possibility away. Ukyou was also there, but she was asleep. That left Kuno and Mamoru, and there was absolutely no way he was going to have a friendly chat with the young kendoist. So, he decided to talk to Mamoru instead.

"Yo, Mamoru." he said.

"Yes?" this one answered.

"How good are the fighters in Juban?" he asked.

To this, Mamoru gave it some thought. He didn't knew Usako's school all that well. But there was someone he knew.

"Well I don't know the students so well," he began, "but Mako-chan is pretty strong."

"Girlfriend of yours?"

"Just a friend." Mamoru corrected him, "One of my girlfriend's friends actually."

"So, is she any good?"

"Above average I'd say." he went on, "But I can't think of anyone else besides her... although..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's this guy who recently entered school." Mamoru remembered, "I think he's Mako-chan's boyfriend or something."

"So what about him?"

"I really don't know much about him," he explained, "But from what I've heard I think he's a martial artist, he also seems to be in good shape."

"But is he any good?"

"Can't say I've seen him fight." he told him, "Sorry, but can't help you there."

"Well, at least there's gonna be a guy I can fight." Ranma declared.

"Oh?" Akane suddenly stated from the seat next to them, "You don't think a girl can offer you a decent match?"

"Hey, I don't hit girls, all right." he made clear, "Even if they turn out to be uncute tomboys like yourself!"

"Is that so?" the Tendou girl asked with her temper rising up. Ranma just pulled a face at her as a response.

_Here we go again..._ Mamoru thought. "Er... guys, Hinako-sensei is grabbing her coin."

That was warning enough to make them both behave once again.

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate martial artists from the opposite sex, Ranma." Mamoru told the pigtailed boy.

"The toughest girl I know is Shampoo." Ranma declared, "And I can beat her easily. The old ghoul is another story though."

"Oh yeah?" Akane challenged "And what about the Sailor Senshi? They're pretty strong."

"Com'on, Akane!" he replied, "You don't really believe those stories. Five girls dressed in sailor fukus fighting monsters that pop out of nowhere, yeah right!"

"And I suppose a sixteen year old guy who turns into a girl when splashed with cold water is normal?" Mamoru countered, "I can assure you that the Sailor Senshi are pretty real."

"You're kidding me." the young martial artist responded, "You mean you've actually seen them?"

"More than once."

"Humph! I always though it was some sort of story mothers told their kids to go to sleep." Ranma pointed out, then he comfortably laid back on his seat. "Anyway, I don't think they'll be fighting in the tournament. It's in the bag."

"Mamoru-san," Akane began, "is that true? Have you really seen them?"

"Sure," he answered, "they're kind of the local heroines in Juban."

"I've heard there has been monsters attacking citizens lately." Akane went on, "Must be hard for them to be always on the look out."

"Monsters?" Ranma asked intrigued, "What kind of monsters?"

"I wouldn't know." Mamoru lied, "I'm not usually there when they show up."

He then gave some thought about that last sentence he said. He actually hasn't been around for the past four weeks. Fortunately, Usagi called him by phone every day which proved she was all right. Even though there were constant attacks from monsters, she assured him that the other Senshi and her were fine. Actually, she also told him about the so-called Super Saya-man who was helping them out each time a situation showed up. Mamoru didn't get much information about this new super hero though. After all, the Senshi didn't knew much about him either, except that he showed up to back them up when they had problems.

Mamoru would definitively feel much better if he knew more about the mysterious hero. However, Usagi insisted that he was a decent person and Mamoru felt he could trust his girlfriend's judgment of character. Still, several doubts constantly cruised around his brain. He really wanted to get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, and welcome to Secret Identity at Risk, the side story to the upcoming fanfic Boy Meets Girls. Both of them, as well as the upcoming Past, Present, and Uncertainty, were written by Julian Soullard, a very talented writer, who helped inspire my first DBZ/SM fic All Hell Breaks Loose (which will return very soon) AND has given me permission to publish the aforementioned fics. Now, on with the show.

_feh_- thoughts

Several minutes later, at the gates of Juban high-school, Usagi, Ami and Minako were waiting for the bus Mamoru was supposed to be in. Naturally, Usagi was impatiently walking around waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. And that was starting to get on the other two girl's nerves.

"Usagi, stop walking around already!" Minako told her.

"But I want to see my MAMO-CHAAAAAANNN!" whined the blond heroine.

"The match will start in about an hour or so," Ami pointed out, "I don't think they'll take much longer." she then took her sight to the left. "Oh, look..."

"What??" Usagi interrupted impatiently. "Is it the bus? Is it my Mamo-chan?"

"Actually, it's Mako-chan and Trunks." the blue haired girl corrected as she pointed to her two friends approaching. Usagi just let out a big sigh.

"Hey, guys." Trunks said "Still waiting?"

"Yeah." Minako declared, "Usagi is driving us nuts, complaining all the time."

"Hey! Stop being so mean!" Usagi demanded. "You're starting to act like Rei. Speaking of which, how come she's not with you guys?"

"We went to Hikawa temple to pick her up," Makoto explained, "But she had to run some errands. I'm not sure she'll be able to make it on time to see the tournament. But she wished us both good luck in case she wouldn't come."

"So, how do you guys feel for the tournament?" Minako asked, anxious to change the conversation from the Mamoru topic, "I've seen some of the other school's fighters and it looks like they mean business."

"How many schools are there, anyway?" Makoto questioned curious.

"About ten at least." Ami answered. "Do you feel you'll be able to fight them all?"

"All?" asked Usagi, "I thought this was going to be a tournament."

"All the schools will have a chance to fight against each other." Ami explained. "It's all about gathering points. The school who gathers the most at the end of the tournament, wins."

"Hope you guys feel up to it." Minako said to her friends. "Since it's going to be only you two."

"Don't worry." Trunks reassured her, "I'm sure we'll manage."

"There's the bus!!! There's the bus!!!" Usagi shouted filled with excitement, while frenetically pointing at the bus parking next to the gate.

Mamoru was the first passenger to step out of the vehicle once it stopped. In a matter of seconds, a very familiar voice approached shouting from his left.

"MAAAAMMOOO-CHAAAAAAAANNN!!!!" declared the blonde girl in ponytails as she instinctively grabbed on to her boyfriend.

"Usako!" this last one responded as he caught her in his arms.

_She looks kinda young for his age._ Akane noticed from inside the bus.

The three remaining Senshi and Trunks went towards the couple to great the four week absent rose throwing hero. The students from Furinkan began to descend the bus shortly after. The first one was Kuno who suddenly, after noticing a beautiful blue haired girl who had a striking resemblance with Akane, moved next to her and grabbed her hands.

"What beauty is that I see before my eyes who stands more glorious than spring itself on a flowered valley?" the young kendoist asked.

"Er... excuse me?" Ami asked more than a little confused.

"Surely the Gods must smile on this world as to allow such divine presence to walk among the sight of unworthy mortals." he went on, "What is your name, fair maiden?"

"Mi... Mizuno Ami..." the blue hair girl responded unsure if she did the right thing.

"And such a beautiful name too." he stated. After that, he grabbed the girl in his arms "Come! Let us date together!"

Without even getting the chance to start walking, a flow of green light began to detach itself from Kuno and went towards the bus' door. In a matter of seconds, The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High fell to the ground unconscious. The Juban students then looked towards the door to see what might of caused that. Descending from the bus was Hinako in her adult form holding a coin between her middle and index finger.

"I think I was very clear on not harassing the students, Kuno." she said to the inert bundle lying on the floor.

The Senshi were looking very disturbed about what just happened. The way Hinako drained that student was warning enough for them to consider her as a possible enemy. Trunks was looking kinda shocked as well. That woman drained that guy's ki without him even getting the chance to notice it. Fortunately, Mamoru gestured them not to worry.

"Guys, let me present you Ninomiya Hinako-sensei." Mamoru introduced, "She's Furinkan's English teacher and a good friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet you." she said.

The students just bowed politely. Then Usagi began to examine the woman in question from head to toes. She was beautiful, to say the least, and had a great body to boot. Not to mention that her dress was rather... daring... It was almost impossible to move in that getup without giving all the male students quite a show. Usagi confirmed this once she saw how Trunks' eyes had widen large enough to practically fall out of their sockets. Makoto fortunately didn't noticed this.

"So!" Usagi began distrustfully. "You work with my Mamo-chan." she even held tighter to her beloved's arms to prove her ownership on the individual.

"You must be Usagi," Hinako declared joyfully, "Mamoru-san talks so much about you."

"He does?" the odango girl asked cheering up.

After that, much to the surprise of the students from Juban, Hinako's body began rejuvenating, since Kuno's energy wasn't enough to maintain her in adult form for long. This time, the girls' eyes had also widen considerably.

"Looks like Kuno's energy ran out." the little child stated, noticing the change.

"Will he be all right though?" Mamoru asked (considering he was the only one who wasn't speechless from shock).

"I wouldn't worry too much about him." a male voice said behind them, "He's used in getting his daylights kicked out all the time."

This time Makoto, Usagi and Minako were the ones in taking interest in the new visitor. A teenager with black hair tied at the back in a pigtail, wearing a red Chinese shirt, black pants and kung-fu shoes.

_Wow! He's not half bad._ Makoto thought.

_What a babe!_ Minako said to herself.

To this, Trunks did noticed the female reaction towards this stranger. He wasn't feeling very good about it, especially when he saw how Mako-chan blushed.

When Ukyou came down the bus, the first thing she saw was a group of girls around her fiancee. Therefore, in order to dissuade them from any funny ideas, she moved next to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey, Ranchan!" she beamed, "You could've waited for me, you know?"

This, however, brought some troublesome side effects. Such as Akane's jealousy and temper rising drastically. Trunks suddenly tensed.

_That... that girl..._ he spoke mentally while looking at Akane, _She's letting out such a hostile ki. I can't believe humans from this universe have this kind of power level._

Ranma finally saw that Akane was glaring at him and tried to give a reasonable explanation. Fortunately, Mamoru went to the rescue (again!) before the pigtailed boy got a chance to put his foot in his mouth and make things worse.

"Akane, Ranma, Ukyou," he said, "I'd like to present you to some friends of mine. This is Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto and Trunks."

Everyone was then forced to say hi briefly. Akane and Ukyou did, by that time, noticed that the purple haired guy wearing a blue jacket was very good looking. Both of them somehow ended up staring at him unintentionally. Ranma and Makoto noticed the two girls reaction and felt rather disturbed by the way they looked at him.

_Humph! Why the heck are they looking at him like that? _Ranma thought.

_Back off, girlies!_ Makoto added mentally as she grabbed her (boy)friend's arm affectionately to make them understand he was taken... sort of.

Ukyou, noticing such challenge, quickly held on to Ranma's arm (without letting him a chance to approve it or not) and glared at the tall brunette, reminding her of the previous reaction she had towards her Ranchan.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Ukyou declared while still glaring.

"Pleasure is all mine." Makoto answered while returning the glare.

"I'm sure we'll have such a wonderful time at your school." the okonomiyaki chef went on. "Right, Ranchan?" while grabbing a little harder Ranma's arm.

"Er... well I..."

"As guests in our school we hope you will." Makoto replied. "Isn't that right, Trunks-kun?" while getting a better grasp at Trunks' arm as well as carrying on with the female rivalry.

"Sure... I... er"

"How considerate of you." Ukyou told her while giving her a grimace disguised as a smile.

"That's just me," Makoto responded hotly, "Always considerate."

At this point both of them were locked in an icy glare (while still holding on to their couple, of course). The other persons next to them just let out huge sweat drops.

_So much for a good start._ Ami thought.

"Er... Mako-chan..." Trunks interrupted, "You're holding my arm kinda tight."

"Hey, Ucchan," Ranma added, "My hand is going numb."

The two girls let go after noticing that, indeed, they were obstructing blood circulation. Once the boys were released, Trunks took his bag.

"Well," he said, "nice meeting you all, but I think we should get ready for the tournament now."

"Yeah." Ranma added, "By the way, where's the guys lockers?"

"I'm heading that way." Trunks responded. "Follow me."

The two guys then proceeded to leave everyone behind... along with whatever conflict they had.

"What was that all about?" Trunks asked the other teenager.

"Must be a girl thing." Ranma responded casually. "Don't try to understand. Just try to get used to it."

Trunks just chuckled to that comment.

"By the way, I didn't get your name." the half-Saiya-jin declared.

"Saotome Ranma." the pigtailed boy responded, "You're Trunks, right?"

"Yup."

"So, you're a martial artist." he confirmed to which the purple hair boy nodded. "Well, hope we get a good match."

"Yeah. Good luck."

"Good luck to you too."

/-/-/-/

In another part of Tokyo, near a desolate alley, something was happening. Something was happening to the air, the floor and the wall which marked a dead end. Almost as if the place itself was made of tissue, something began hitting the fabric of time and space, trying to make its way inside this dimension.

A dog began to bark at the unusual yet disturbing event.

Then, the wall was ripped opened as if made out of paper. The pup fled terrified.

/-/-/-/

In the meantime, inside Juban's gymnasium. All the students were dressing in their respective gis. Some of them already fighting against their first opponents. Trunks was now waiting for his turn. His getup was like the one he wore in his younger days. A sleeveless green gi, an orange belt on his waist and bracers of the same color on his wrists. Added to that, the boots he usually wore.

Between the spectators, several students from each school competing, were cheering and giving support to their champions. In Juban's case such heroes were Makoto and Trunks.

_sigh!... This sucks._ he thought as he saw the signs the students held with his name written on them. _Why does everyone want me to fight? I don't want to play the bully._

Makoto joined her partner once she took care of her opponent. That was almost too easy for her. She didn't even broke a sweat. Trunks received her with a thumbs up then gave her a place to sit next to him.

"Any problems?" he asked.

"Nah." she responded simply, "Piece of cake. How about you? Ready for your first match?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

A couple of minutes later, Trunks was called to the ring. As he made his way there, the students from his school began cheering from the seats at the back of the gym, among them Usagi, Mamoru, Minako and Ami. Trunks just waved at them in gratitude and joined the referee who was waiting along with his opponent.

"All right," The referee told the two competitors, "Remember, no blows below the belt, no pulling the opponents hair or stabbing him in the eyes with your fingers. If you do that, you'll lose the match. You can win by knockout, throwing your opponent off the ring or by submission. Understood?" Both challengers nodded.

The referee got out of the ring and gestured them to start the fight. Trunks' opponent began the assault delivering a serie of punches and kicks which Trunks dodge with great ease.

_This is getting boring._ he thought, _But I have to keep up appearances._

Once he dodge the last kick, Trunks put some space between them by jumping to the other side of the ring. His opponent was looking a little frustrated for not being able to lay a punch on him. Therefore he began to concentrate and calmed himself. A slight green aura began to form around his body.

_Well, at least he has some power in him._ he thought. _Might as well get this over wi... What the Heck???_

He suddenly felt an increasing power level. Not from his opponent, but it did came from inside the gym. Nothing extraordinary compared with the kis he felt back home. But this one was a lot stronger than the average human power level. Being distracted for a moment gave the opponent a chance to attack, although half way through the ring, Trunks noticed this and slammed the palm of his hand against his opponent's stomach, sending him flying to the other side of the ring and against a wall.

"Oups..." Trunks said to himself, a little guilty, "I didn't mean to do that." he then made his way out of the ring once the referee announced him as the winner of the match.

The students from Juban started cheering madly and Makoto greeted the purple hair boy with a big hug. Which didn't really bothered him.

"Trunks-kun, that was great!!" she declared overjoyed. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, "Sending him against the wall?" the brunette nodded. "I... er...I've been training a lot."

"You had me worried once that guy started glowing like that." she confessed.

"Yeah, well... I guess he was more show than anything else." he lied.

The contest went on normally (if you could say so). Trunks tried to fight as little as possible except when he felt the opponent was too strong for Mako-chan to handle. However, he held back as much as he could in each fight. The Furinkan fighters were doing pretty well themselves. Along with the "Juban Duo", which was how everyone began calling them, they were the only school who hadn't lost a single match.

After a couple of more fights, it happened. Furinkan and Juban were going to have an encounter.

"Trunks-kun," Makoto began, "I'll take this one."

"What?" he asked, now that he knew those powerful kis came from the Furinkan team, "These guys are no joke, you know. They can really hurt you."

"Would you stop worrying." she complained, "I'm not a little girl, you know!"

"But you could..."

"No buts!" the tall brunette interrupted him, "I wanna fight that girl we met at the gate." she then calmed herself. "Tell you what. If I win, I'll fix you a special meal, just like the ones you like." she then winked at him.

"Er... I... er..." he tried to reply. However, each time Mako-chan winked at him like that, he suddenly felt his temperature raising. "Just... please be careful."

"Stop worrying already." she told him, "I'll be fine."

At that precise moment, at the other side of the ring:

"I wanna be the one who fights!" Ranma complained.

"You already had your share of fights, Ranchan," Ukyou told him, "We have a right to fight too, you know?"

"Besides," Akane added, "the opponent is a girl. Are you sure you want to fight her?"

"What??" the pigtailed boy asked, "Aww Geez, I thought Trunks was going to fight."

"Well, that settles it then." Ukyou stated. "I'll fight her."

"Excuse me!" Akane declared. "But I think I have as much of a right to fight her as you do."

"Sorry, sugar," the spatula girl stated, "I saw her first."

"That's the lamest excuse I've heard!"

"Com'on, Akane." Ranma declared, "A klutz like you doesn't stand a chance against someone like her. Let Ucchan take care of it."

"Is that so..." the girl asked as she took out her Dimensional mallet.

WHAM!

While Akane was busy beating the hell out of her fiancee. Ukyou took advantage of the situation and went into the ring without her noticing.

"Hey!! No fair!" Akane complained once she noticed it was too late to do something about it.

"Well," Minako told her friends, "Looks like the Furinkan team is done fighting with each other and is ready to fight against Mako-chan now."

"Those guys are really weird." Usagi noticed, "Where did that girl get that big mallet from?"

"And how come that Ranma guy is still standing like nothing happened?" Ami added.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi asked her boyfriend, "Who are these people?"

"Believe me... you don't want to know." this last one responded.

Before any of the three girls got a chance to ask something else, each one of their communicators began making noises. Making sure that no one listened, the three of them headed somewhere less crowded.

"Girls?" Rei asked on the other side of the line, "Are you okay?"

"Of course we are," Minako answered, "Why shouldn't we? Is there something wrong?"

"You mean there's not a monster nearby?" she asked again.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi questioned, "We're just watching the tournament. What is it with you?"

"I've been sensing some strange energy coming more or less from where you are," she explained, "I thought you were fighting a monster."

"What kind of energy?" Ami inquired.

"Super Saiya-man's energy." she confirmed. "I've been sensing it suddenly during the day. I would've told you earlier but I didn't had a chance with grandpa hanging around all day."

"Hey, maybe Super Saiya-man is here, but in disguise." Minako suggested.

"We'll keep our eyes open." Usagi told the young priestess. "By the way, you'd better come here quick."

"Why? You want me to see if I can locate him?" Rei asked.

"No." Usagi said, her face suddenly cheering up, "You just gotta see this guy named Ranma. He's such a hunk, you just wouldn't believe it and he's got the most beautiful baby blue eyes and he also...."

Usagi's two other friends face faulted. Somehow, even though we can't see her now, Rei was probably doing the same thing Ami and Minako were.

/-/-/-/

The creature focused its camera as it analyzed the strange environment in which it ended up.  
After performing several analysis, the results from the tests were more than satisfactory.  
A rich soil with a grand variety of minerals.  
Lots of oxygen.  
Lots of water.  
There was only one thing this planet could well do without... it's inhabitants.  
Time to move to phase 2.

/-/-/-/

Meanwhile, back in the gym, Makoto and Ukyou were still at it. Both were equally matched and fifteen minutes after the match started, it was getting difficult to determine who would be the winner of this match. Not even Trunks or Ranma, who were very experienced in everything concerning fighting, could tell which one of the two brunettes would rise victorious.

Makoto tried to sweep her opponent once she dodged the last swing from the spatula. Ukyou, however, noticed this and managed to jump in time. Both then broke close contact and moved towards opposite ring corners, trying to get their breath back as well as a chance to analyze the opponent's condition.

_Damn, she's good._ Ukyou thought, _I can't get a clear shot at her without leaving an opening. She's too fast._

_I can't get near her while she has that spatula._ Makoto analyzed, _I can't dodge forever. I'll have to think of something._

"Mako-chan," Trunks told her from outside the ring, "Try to get a clear shot at her before she gets to use her spatula."

"Ucchan, keep your distance with the small spatulas." Ranma shouted as well. "Only use the big spatula in fast-weak blows. Use big blows only when she's off guard."

"Mako-chan, concentrate in her lower body. If you get her off balance, it's in the bag." Trunks added.

"Don't worry, Ucchan." Ranma countered, "If she does that, use the flour bomb and get her back with the big spatula in a clear shot!"

"If she uses the flour, rush at her." Trunks informed, "Once you get her down, get rid of the spatula."

"Use the smaller spatulas as backup." Ranma added, "Her punches are losing strength, so try to tire her out."

"Remember to attack only when you're sure."

"And watch out with her left hook."

"Try to use the grabbing maneuver we practice."

"Hold your ground when she gets close to you."

"Would both of you just SHUT UP!!!" both girls demanded simultaneously. "We're not little girls, you know?"

Both guys just took a step back after such outburst and decided to resume talking only when their friends were less irritated.

The two girls resumed fighting after that. Makoto tried to brake through her opponent's defenses with a serie of fast attacks. Ukyou didn't had enough speed to parry all of them due to the weight of her spatula. She did get hit by some punches, but she also managed in slicing Makoto on the side before she delivered the last punch.

_It's now or never._ Makoto thought as she felt the spatula's blade.

By grabbing the huge cooking tool with her free hand, she pined the okonomiyaki chef at close range. Noticing the rough situation in which she was, Ukyou launched herself towards her enemy and tried to body-slam her in order to get her weapon free. Makoto, not expecting this, received Ukyou against her chest and lost her footing. However, she held on to the spatula as well as the girl's shirt and brought her down with her. The problem was that both were going to fall out of the ring, causing the defeat of the first one who touched the ground. Acting as fast as she could, Makoto tried to spin her body around and make Ukyou hit the floor before she did. Unfortunately for her, Ukyou was well aware of this and tried to do the opposite. Considering that the tall brunette was stronger than the okonomiyaki chef, she began to force Ukyou into turning around... but not fast enough.

STOMP!

Ranma, Trunks and Akane ran to the side of the ring where both of them fell. Once there, they noticed that both had hit the ground with their shoulder. The problem was figuring out who hit the floor first. The referee wasn't looking too sure which was the match's outcome.

"Draw!" he declared after some consideration.

Everyone in the gym, except for the two contestants, began complaining about the decision the referee took. Both girls began to painfully stand up while helping each other to do so. They were looking very content about the match and even laughed a little as they made it to their feet again.

"That was a very good match." Makoto commented.

"Sure was." Ukyou told her, "You are no push over."

"I can say the same about you."

"Mako-chan!" Usagi beamed as Mamoru, the rest of the Sailors and her made their way towards their friend, "That was a great match! You're not hurt, are you?"

"Just a little bruised, nothing serious." she reassured them.

"So, what now?" Mamoru asked, "Is it a tie?"

"I think we'll have to settle this with another match." Ranma answered as he returned from where the referee was.

"I'm through for the day." Makoto declared exhausted, she then turned towards Trunks, "I'm afraid you'll have to take care of it, Trunks-kun."

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. You deserve a rest." Trunks replied.

As Trunks and Ranma made their way into the ring, Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Ami and Makoto went to sit down somewhere they could talk privately.

"Mako-chan," Ami informed her, "Rei just called, she sensed Super Saiya-man nearby."

"In this school?" she asked.

"Looks like it." Minako responded, "She's been getting some strong readings for the past hours."

"But she usually senses him while we're fighting a monster." Makoto said intrigued. "If there was one around here, we would know."

"Maybe..." Ami began while looking reflective.

"What is it?"

"Well... this is just a long shot," Ami went on, "But maybe, if Rei is able to sense Super Saiya-man's energy while he fights, then... maybe he's here in this school."

"As a contestant." Mamoru finished.

"Can it be?" Usagi asked doubtfully.

"Well, he may have a secret identity, just like we do." Makoto suggested, "Him being a student wouldn't be so far fetched. After all, there's a lot of strong fighters here."

"This is our chance to figure out who he really is!!" Minako said thrilled.

"But how do we do that, without Rei being here?" Usagi asked.

"We'll have to be on the look out." Mamoru stated. "If he's a contestant, we'll have to keep our eyes open in case he accidentally blows his cover."

"But now there's only the finals." Usagi pointed out. "What if Super Saiya-man isn't in them. If we knew about all this before, we might have had a chance in looking out earlier."

"I suggest we spend some time around the martial artists." Ami indicated, "Maybe we'll find out something or someone who could tell us who he is."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, and welcome to Secret Identity at Risk, the side story to the upcoming fanfic Boy Meets Girls. Both of them, as well as the upcoming Past, Present, and Uncertainty, were written by Julian Soullard, a very talented writer, who helped inspire my first DBZ/SM fic All Hell Breaks Loose (which will return very soon) AND has given me permission to publish the aforementioned fics. Now, on with the show.

_feh_- thoughts

While the five of them spread around the gym, Ranma and Trunks began their fight. Since everyone was there to see them fight, the Senshi and Mamoru did get a chance to see them in action as well.

Trunks began the assault while delivering some easy punches, Ranma seamed to have no problem at all dodging them. Then, Trunks went a little harder and faster. Still, much to his surprise, Ranma managed in not letting a single blow go through his defenses.

_Not bad_. he thought. _A normal human would've been flat on his back right now._

_Looks like I won't have to hold back against this guy._ Ranma noticed. _Let's see how can he handle the Amaguri Ken._

After Trunks delivered the last punch, Ranma made some space between them and then charged. Trunks felt how his opponent's power level began raising.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURI-KEN!"

Ranma's fists turned into a blur as he began striking the purple hair boy at high speed. To this, Trunks began to parry the blows while pretending to do it with a lot of effort. His friends from outside the ring widen their eyes noticing what just happened.

"Did you see that!?!" Minako told the other blond.

"What happened?" Usagi responded, "I couldn't even see his punches."

"Did you guys see that??" Ami declared as she approached her friends.

"That kind of speed isn't human!" Usagi commented.

"Could it be that Ranma..." Ami began.

"Trunks seams to be holding his own too." Minako added, she then gave it some thought "You don't think that he..."

After defending himself from the last flurry of punches, Trunks made a side step and tried to hit his opponent with a roundhouse kick. Ranma fortunately noticed this and threw himself backwards while performing a flip kick which allowed him to make a great counterattack. The kick just missed Trunks' face by an inch. After that, Trunks forced his opponent to move back with a simple kick-punch combo.

_This guy can attack in almost any kind of pose._ he thought, _Let's see what else he can do._

_Not bad. Not bad at all._ Ranma analysed. _I thought all that upper body would slow him down. Looks like I really have a fight in my hands._

Both re-engaged combat after that short pause. Trunks took the offensive and Ranma concentrated in dodging using a series of extravagant moves, almost as if he was made out of rubber. Even though Trunks could anticipate all of Ranma's attacks, he was more than a little surprised when he witnessed how his opponent gracefully dodge and delivered all sort of attacks.

In spite of having a much higher power level than Ranma, Trunks had to admit that his martial arts forms were quite raw compared to his opponents'.

After attempting another attack, Trunks began punching frenetically at the same speed Ranma did moments ago with the Amaguri-ken; completely unaware that by doing so, he was starting to rise suspicion among his friends.

"There it is again!" Minako pointed out. "Did you see that?"

"No." Usagi responded.

_Trunks-kun..._ Makoto thought.

Ranma was forced to use all of his speed to avoid any punch from hitting him. He finally managed to jump out of his reach.

_He's as fast as I am. Maybe even faster._ Ranma considered, _Okay... let's see if he can handle this!_

Ranma began to gather his hands together, a glowing sphere formed between his palms. The public gazed in fascination to the display of ki.

"Oh my God!" Ami said, "He's about to do one of those blasts!"

"He... can't!" Makoto declared worried. "With all the people in here..."

_A ki blast???_ Trunks wondered stupefied, _He can do that???_

The half-Saiya-jin time traveler began to look worried.

_What am I suppose to do??_ he added mentally, _Counter it with another ki blast? Nope. Knock it off course? No, too suspicious. I can't dodge it while there's people behind me._ he then looked at Ranma with determination. _Looks like I'll have to take it. Might as well let it send me off the ring while I'm at it. I don't want to go on with this show._

"Trunks-kun!! Get out of the way!" Makoto begged. The only response she got was Trunks shielding his face with his arms.

"MOKUO TAKABISHA!" Ranma shouted as he released the blast.

Trunks received the attack fully against his body. Even thought he absorbed it without receiving any sort of damage, he threw himself backwards pretending the strength of the blast send him off the ring. He then crashed on his back against the ground, giving up the match to Ranma.

Makoto, Minako, Ami, Usagi and Mamoru rushed towards him to see if he was okay. Pretending he had a hard time, Trunks got to his feet while "looking" disappointed. He then proceeded to dust off his gi with his hands. Makoto was the first who got to him and began examining him for injuries.

"Hey... Mako-chan..." Trunks said as the girls ran her hands along his body (don't get the wrong idea!). "I'm all right. Really."

The way the girl was looking at him however, didn't showed that things were all right. Actually, Makoto's face expression was shifting from concerned to very pissed off.

"You IDIOT!!!" she yelled. "I told you to dodge it!! You could've gotten hurt!"

"But... but I..." Trunks tried to explain, surprised by the sudden change of attitude, "I had to find out if I was able to take it or not Well, there goes another lie...."

"What is this? Some kind of Macho stupid thing?" she asked still pissed, "What would've happened if you couldn't have taken it? Did you even thought about that?"

"That wouldn't have happened." Ranma interrupted from inside the ring, "That blast wasn't strong enough to do any serious damage."

"Serious damage??" the angry girl asked the pigtailed boy, "Just exactly how serious were you planing to get?? What's the big idea shooting those things in a place full with people."

"Hey, that was a short range attack!" Ranma explained, a little upset for being unjustly accused. "I only used a small portion of energy to do it."

"That doesn't make it better!!" Makoto declared.

Trunks decided to take matters in hand. He took his friend's arms and dragged her outside the gym.

"Excuse us for a moment." he said on his way out. Once he got outside the building, he looked at the girl straight into the eyes. "Mako-chan, what's wrong? I told you I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Makoto looked at him with a mixture of rage and sadness. She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him or hug him for what just happened. Never the less, she tried to get a hold of herself.

"I... I was worried... you might be hurt." she spoke heavily, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"But I'm fine." he repeated. "You don't have to overreact so much."

After saying this, Makoto clench her fist in frustration, seeing that her friend wasn't getting the point.

"I... heard about the monsters the Sailor Senshi fight all the time." she tried to explain.

"What does that has to do with any of this?" Trunks asked.

"I... I also heard that a Super Saiya-man tends to kill them with that kind of blasts... When... when I saw Ranma throwing that... blast... I thought that... that you might..."

Uh oh, now I get it. Trunks realized, "You thought I was going to be killed."

Makoto just nodded to this. Trunks then took her in a comforting hug, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." he told her softly, "I didn't knew it had you so worried. There was no way she could tell that blast wasn't strong enough." he then put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "I promise I'll be more careful from now on."

The tall brunette began to regain her smile afterwards.

"Still." Trunks made clear, while gently hitting her on the nose with his index finger. "I think you owe Ranma an apology. I'm pretty sure he didn't have the intention to kill me."

"I think you're right." Makoto declared, "I was a little out of line with him."

"Besides," he went on, as both began to walk toward the gym, "you told me not to worry when you were fighting. I think you could have a little faith in me when I'm fighting."

"Deal." she stated.

Once back into the gym, both saw their friends along with Ranma, Akane and Ukyou. Rei had shown up recently and was now having a conversation with Ami. Who was probably putting her up to date from what just happened. The couple joined the group.

"Hi, guys." Rei said to the newcomers, "Looks like I didn't make it in time after all. Sorry about that."

"No problem." Trunks told her. "Nice you're here though."

"So, is everything okay?" Mamoru asked Makoto.

"Yeah, everything's fine." she responded, she then turned towards Ranma, "Sorry I yelled at you back there. I was a little out of line."

"No sweat." Ranma declared without preoccupation, "I'm used to girls yelling at me all the time. At least you didn't hit me over the head before I got a chance to explain, like some people I know."

At this point Ranma should have considered what he just said. Especially when two of his fiancees were next to him. But then again, if Ranma thought things before saying them, he wouldn't be Ranma, now would he? Anyway, the important thing now was that he said it. And as you can imagine, Ukyou and Akane didn't took it well.

"RAANNNNMMMMMAAAA!!!!"

"Ranma! You jackass!!"

Uh oh... the young martial artist thought once he realized what he just said.

WHAM!

CLANG!

The double team mallet-spatula attack quickly took care of the impertinent boy. Everyone, except for Mamoru and the two aggressors, looked at the slammed martial artist with a that's-gotta-hurt look.

"I assume you're used to this by now." Rei told Mamoru, noticing his lack of preoccupation.

"You don't know the half of it..." the tux dressing hero declared, "By the way, did you sensed any other energy readings on your way here?"

"Yeah, recently," the young priestess responded, "Strong readings actually. Ami just told me about the match too. Looks like Ranma is our mysterious hero."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Trunks said unaware about what they were discussing, "But I'm hitting the showers."

"Me too." Ranma added (who recovered miraculously), "Besides, I'd like to talk to you. You know, about the match."

"Er... sure."

Before anyone got a chance to say or do anything else. One of the school's staff rushed inside the gym and asked for everyone's attention. There was also a police officer next to him.

"Listen up, everyone!!" he shouted, making sure that everyone heard him, "We need that everyone in this school evacuates the area as soon as possible. Please don't panic. Follow the safety procedures we've practiced in an ordered way and everything will be fine. The school's staff will guide you somewhere safe until the crisis is over."

"What the heck is going on?" Akane asked, although she knew that none of her friends would be able to answer.

Ranma managed to get close to the officer who was there to check that everyone evacuated.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked him.

"Don't worry, kid," the cop said, "The Swat team is taking care of that thing. You just move along with rest of the students, just like the other guy said."

"So, what's wrong?" Ukyou asked him.

"Looks like there's a thing out there." he explained.

The local students narrowed their eyes.

"Another monster." Rei stated. Her other Senshi friends along with Mamoru nodded discreetly.

"Wow!" Ranma declared. "Those things are real? I'm getting a closer look!"

With a great jump, the young martial artist leapt out of the window and began moving from rooftop to rooftop once he reached the street.

"That idiot!" Akane said in a sign of lost cause, as she began to follow Ranma.

"Hey, guys," Ukyou followed, "Wait for me!" she then began to chase after them.

"Are they nuts??" Rei asked not believing what she just saw, "Weren't they listening when I said a MONSTER was out there??"

"Don't try to understand them." Mamoru told her as he held her shoulder.

We have to get rid of Trunks so we can transform. Makoto thought "I have to get my stuff out of my locker." she said, trying to invent an excuse.

"You get out of here." Trunks told her, "I'll go get it." _That'll give me a chance to change into my costume._ The saiya-jin hybrid thought. "I'll meet you with the rest of the students later." he then left without giving her a chance to protest.

Makoto was about to go after him, but Minako held her back.

"Don't worry about him." she said, "He'll be a lot safer on his own than with us. Besides, we need to transform."

Once the five high school girls and the senior college guy managed to sneak away, they proceeded to pull out their transformation artifacts somewhere where they couldn't be seen.

"Okay, let's go!" Sailor Moon told her friends. The rest of them nodded and began running towards where the monster supposedly was.

"Sailor Mercury," Mars began as she kept on running, "you earlier told me that Ranma could be Super Saiya-man, right?"

"That's correct," Mercury validated, "Ranma has the skill, strength, stamina and special techniques necessary to consider him as Super Saiya-man."

"Not to mention the fact that he's a babe too!" Venus added.

"Er... yeah, that too." Mercury replied as she rolled her eyes. "Why do you ask, Mars?"

"Well," the fire Senshi went on, "Ranma left towards the monster a moment ago, but I don't sense Super Saiya-man's energy anywhere near."

"Maybe he hasn't transformed yet." Jupiter suggested, "Or whatever he's suppose to do."

A couple of blocks away, Ranma finally made it to where the crisis was taking place. Since he was moving via rooftops, there were no officers that noticed him entering the restricted area. The Swat vans had the thing surrounded in a small park, trying to keep it isolated from the rest of Tokyo. The monster, though, didn't seem to have a ny intentions to leave.

"That's the monster?" Ranma asked a little disappointed. "It looks more like something that popped out of a Sci-Fi movie."

Ranma's observations weren't inaccurate. Instead of a monster with huge fangs, scales or tentacles; the thing looked more like a six legged satellite. More like a robot spider. It had all kind of gizmos around it's shell. Some of them looked like weapons, but most of them were gadgets Ranma couldn't recognize from this planet. The robot itself was as big as a car but wasn't showing any threatening actions. Unless you consider blinking your lights is a public offense. Never the less, the Swat team was on the lookout in case the thing decided to change it's intentions.

"pant! Ranma," Akane said exhausted once Ukyou and her caught up with him, "We're not suppose to be here!"

"I just wanna see what the thing can do." Ranma told her.

"Remember that this isn't Nerima," Ukyou pointed out, "We're not suppose to cause any trouble here."

"I'll be good." the pigtailed boy declared sarcastically.

"Anyway," Akane began, "What's all the racket about."

To this, Ranma just pointed to the robot standing in the park. The two girls looked at it.

"So, what does it do?" Ukyou asked.

"So far, not much." Ranma responded. "Besides blinking it's lights, that is."

"That's it?" Akane asked.

"Well, yeah. So far." he answered.

"Hold on guys." Ukyou told them both, "A group of girls is entering the park."

The three of them got closer to the roof's edge to get a better look. The five Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were, indeed, entering the park after gesturing the Swat team to leave the problem up to them.

"Hey, aren't those the Sailor Senshi?" Ukyou asked.

"Their look kinda cute." Ranma pointed out. Her two fiancees however, didn't liked it too much when he said that.

"Well Gee, Romeo. Why don't you go down there and help them out?" Akane fumed.

"Well maybe I will!" Ranma challenged.

"That guy with the tux isn't half bad either." Ukyou declared.

"humph! It's just the suit, if you ask me." the young martial artist spat.

"Jealous?" Akane teased.

"Shut up, you guys." Ukyou told them both, "I think the leader is saying something."

Back in the park:

"You There!!" Sailor Moon declared while pointing at the strange machine. "Parks are a place for kids and young lovers to spend some time. I won't allow you to ruin this sacred place with your evil deeds..."

"Er... Sailor Moon," Mercury interrupted, "It doesn't really look like it's doing anything wrong, you know?"

"Whatever." Moon replied, she then faced the monster again. "Where was I? Oh, yeah! Anyway, I won't allow you to keep all those people from visiting the park. I'm a champion of love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon!" as she began to do some strange arm poses.

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"An Tuxedo Kamen!"

"And we shall punish you..." Sailor Moon ended while still performing her trademarked arm poses, "In the name of the moon!"

The robot just stood there.

The Senshi waited.

The robot still stood there while blinking his lights.

The Senshi waited.

The robot was still standing there, minding its own business.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Sailor Moon asked confused.

"How should I know?" Mars responded hotly.

Meanwhile, on a building's roof:

"Ranma, you can stop laughing now." Akane told the boy who was rolling around while holding his stomach.

Back at the park:

"Well, if that thing isn't going to do or say anything, I'll make the first move!" Jupiter declared. "SUPREME THUNDER!"

The bolt that came out of Jupiter's tiara just bounced off an invisible barrier that surrounded the target only a couple of feet before it was hit. The robot's face (or what seemed to be it's face) turned towards the aggressors and responded to the gesture by pulling a huge machine-gun out of it's back and starting to shoot at everything that moved. Needless to say that the six heroes quickly took cover.

"Well, this is finally starting to look like a fight." Ranma stated. He was quickly silenced by Akane's punch.

"Shut up!" she demanded. "Can't you see the can get themselves killed!"

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were now scattered around the park each one protecting themselves against the laser blasts. Sailor Mercury began to make use of her computer while she took cover behind a wall.

"Can't you do anything?" Mars asked her from behind a rock.

"Just try to buy me some time!" she responded.

_How am I suppose to do that? _Rei thought, "Oh, well... Hey, you, ugly!" she shouted to the robot who turned towards her when called, "Eat this!! FIRE SOUL!"

Sailor Mars' attack had the exact same effect than Jupiter's moments ago. The machine then answered back emptying all it's ammo on the black hair girl. Mars knew she wasn't fast enough to dodge all the projectiles at once. A red blur quickly passed near her at great speed an pick her up before the blasts even touched her. Rei just then noticed that she was being carried by a guy wearing a red chinese shirt.

"Hi, there." Ranma said with a smile, "Need some help?" "There's Ranma!" Venus told Jupiter.

"Yeah, along with Ukyou and Akane." her friend added, noticing the two other girls from Nerima.

"Why isn't he wearing his Super Saiya-man costume?" the blond Senshi inquired.

"You can always ask him once we're done with this thing." the tall brunette responded.

The nine persons present managed to regroup behind a big rock which was out of the robot's range. Everyone was looking worried or concerned, except for Ranma who seemed to be enjoying the experience very much.

"This is the last time you're putting us in this kind of mess, Ranma!" Akane told her fiancee.

"Hey, I didn't asked you to come!" he told her back, "Besides, a girl as clumsy as yourself would only get herself killed here!"

Akane glared at him, Ukyou sighed, Sailor Moon sneezed and the rest just raised an eyebrow to the comment. This really wasn't the moment to discuss between them.

"Excuse me..." Tuxedo Kamen interrupted, before both started to insult each other and make things worst, "But I don't think this is the moment to fight among ourselves. We do have a monster to take care of."

"Anybody has any ideas on how to take care of it?" Jupiter inquired.

"I've ran some analysis on that monster." Mercury began, everyone paid close attention to her. "I did manage in getting into his program and find out about it's mission... before the CPU threw me out."

"What is that thing's mission?" Moon asked her. Mercury took a deep breath.

"That machine is a colonizer." she explained. "It's mission consists in finding planets with a rich environment and colonize them. For their wealth I suppose."

"Well that thing sure has some nerve!" Akane declared. "Didn't it noticed that this planet is already taken?"

"It doesn't care." Mercury went on, "When the colonizer finds a planet, it follows three phases. First: Analysis of the planet's geography and wealth. Second: Analysis if there's any life form in it. And third... destruction of all life form that isn't considered important."

"And what exactly does that thing considers as an important life form?" Mars asked fearing the worst.

"Plants are considered important because they create oxygen," Mercury responded, "But humans don't fit into it's definition of important."

Silence reigned around the group for a short moment.

"So we have to get rid of it before it gets rid of us." Ranma said simply.

"Looks like it." Jupiter added. "Anybody has any ideas?"

"That thing is a very advance piece of machinery. It also has a self defense system, as you might of noticed." Mercury added, "If it gets attacked it will respond and make sure the mission isn't interfered with."

"So if we don't try to attack it, it won't fire at us, right?" Sailor Moon asked. she then peeped from the corner of the rock. She was greeted by a flurry of blasts. Fortunately, Tuxedo Kamen pulled her back to safety before she got hit.

"Let me guess," Ukyou told Mercury, "We are now official threats for that thing's mission and we must be eliminated, right?"

Mercury just nodded in approval.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Moon began, "Mercury, do you think you can use your computer to make that thing's shield disappear?"

"I can give it a shot."

"In the meantime, Super Saiya-man will try to distract it flying above it. Maybe his blasts can actually go through that thing's shield."

"Somebody here can fly?" Akane asked surprised. "Who?"

"Him!" all the Senshi stated while pointing at Ranma.

"ME?" the boy asked in big surprise. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You can cut out the act, now." Venus told him. "We know you're Super Saiya-man." as she winked at him.

Ukyou and Akane noticed Sailor Venus' gesture and, along with what was recently revealed, immediately began imagining the worst.

"RRAAAAANNNNMMMMMAAAA!!!!!" Akane began as her aura began to flare, "What is the meaning of this??? For how long have you've been hitting on the Sailor Senshi???"

"Ranma, you jerk!" Ukyou continued with the same kind of aura, "You've been cheating on me?? How could you???"

"No, wait!" Ranma hopelessly tried to explain. "I don't know what the hell they're talking about! You've got to believe me!" he then turned towards the Senshi for some help. "What's all this Super Saiya-man thing you're talking about? I can't fly!"

"You can stop pretending." Moon told him. "It's been a month since you've been doing this. We're not stupid, you know."

"A MONTH???" Ukyou said outraged. "You've been cheating on me for a month???"

"You are the biggest scum on this planet!" Akane told him, ready to give him a taste of her stratosphere punch.

"Akane, Ucchan... You know I can't fly!!" Ranma tried to explain as he took a steep back. "I've never met these girls before!"

"Well, actually...." Mars started, "I don't feel the same kind of energy in him that in Super Saiya-man."

"See, you hear!" Ranma declared as he held his hands protectively. "I'm not him!"

"What??" Venus asked the fire Senshi. "He has to be him! If he isn't, then who is?"

Mars suddenly tensed.

"He's near." she responded dryly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, and welcome to Secret Identity at Risk, the side story to the upcoming fanfic Boy Meets Girls. Both of them, as well as the upcoming Past, Present, and Uncertainty, were written by Julian Soullard, a very talented writer, who helped inspire my first DBZ/SM fic All Hell Breaks Loose (which will return very soon) AND has given me permission to publish the aforementioned fics. Now, on with the show.

_feh_- thoughts

"BURNING ATTACK!"

The present heroes just saw how a big yellow blast came out of the sky after those words were yelled. The blast slammed against the colonizer creating a considerable explosion once it made impact. Descending from the sky was Super Saiya-man.

_Looks like I got rid of it._ Trunks thought once he landed on the park, a couple of yards away from the group he didn't notice.

"I assume that's Super Saiya-man." Ukyou brought out, pointing to the gold hair boy.

_That guy is letting out more battle aura than the old freak when he's pissed!_ Ranma noticed, _Who the heck is that guy and from where does he get all that power?_

The smoke where the blast exploded began to clear out. Much to Trunks' surprise, the robot was still there, completely unscratched.

"What the..." Super Saiya-man started.

The colonizer didn't let him finish what he was about to say and started to shoot frenetically at the new adversary. Super Saiya-man began to dodge efficiently all the projectiles and began, once again, to perform weird arms moves. The robot stopped shooting once the golden hair boy extended his arms towards it.

"BURNING ATTACK!" he repeated as he released another blast.

Another explosion went off, only this time everyone covered his/her ears. Once the smoked cleared (again!) the monster was still revealed unharmed (again!). Then it began shooting (again!).

_I'm getting nowhere like this!_ Trunks thought, as he began to dodge once more, _If I use stronger blasts, I'll blow the entire city sky high._

He then noticed the Sailor Senshi a couple of yards away. Sailor Venus was gesturing him to come towards them.

Trunks did so and in a fraction of seconds was already standing next to them. Everyone present yelped in surprise, not expecting him to actually make it there so fast.

"Hi, everyone." he said casually. "Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on here."

"Super Saiya-man!!" Venus beamed as she glomped on to him, "I'm so happy you're here!"

Here we go again... Trunks sighed. He then gently moved her aside.

"I'll be brief." Mercury began. "That thing is here to destroy all humans in this planet, so we have to destroy it first."

"By the way, what took you so long to get here?" Mars questioned suspiciously.

"I couldn't sense that thing's presence, since it's not alive." Saiya-man explained, "That is until I felt two very hostile kis in this park. I thought it was the monster, but I guess I was wrong."

"Here's your two hostile kis." Ranma told him as he pointed towards his two fiancees. Little did he knew that once this was over, he'd have to deal with them for saying what he just did.

Super Saiya-man blinked, as he just noticed the trio from Nerima. He really didn't expect them to be here. He got close to them making Ukyou and Akane a little nervous. Ranma just held his head up high.

"I can sense a strong ki from the three of you," he informed, "If you're here, I'm assuming it's to help out." the three nodded in approval.

"You look like you can hold your own, too." Ranma told him.

"Okay, enough of introductions." Jupiter stated. "How about we concentrate on getting rid of that piece of junk before it decides to destroy human life as we know it."

"There's not much we can do while that shield is still up." Mercury pointed out, as she kept on hitting the keys of her computer "It's not letting me in either."

"If we blind it, it may not know where to shoot." Ranma suggested. "I say we break its lenses. For what I've seen it always points those things where it shoots."

"How can we break those if there's a shield up all the time?" Tuxedo Kamen asked him.

"Wrong." the pigtailed boy pointed out. "The shield is only up when someone is launching an attack towards it."

"If the shield was always up," Super Saiya-man went on. "it wouldn't be able to shoot back at us."

"Bingo." Ranma declared.

"You look like you can move fast enough." Saiya-man told him, pretending he wasn't aware of the martial artist's skills, "How about both of us divert its fire while giving someone else a clear shot at those lenses."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." the young martial artist said back. "Is there someone here who's a sharp shooter."

"I'll take care of the lenses." Tuxedo Kamen stated.

"Count me in." Ukyou added.

"Okay, let's go!" Saiya-man declared as Ranma and him rushed out into the open field.

The colonizer began shooting once it saw the two enemies. Several other guns began to pop out of it's body, now that the number of targets was bigger. Besides, it just didn't seemed to be able to get a lock on the two fighters. So it began firing with all it had.

"Those two are incredible!" Moon noticed in stupefaction. "They're dodging all the missiles. Even if that thing has three times more fire power than before."

"It's our turn." Tuxedo Kamen told Ukyou.

Both of them began to make their way though the battle field. The colonizer occasionally shot at them, but since it was more busy with Ranma and Trunks, the two of them didn't had such a hard time dodging. The two main targets then began to move towards the same direction. The colonizer began pointing it's guns towards the new angle, unaware that by doing so it gave the two other adversaries a clear shot at it's eyes. A rose and a small spatula zoomed through the air and pierced the two lenses of the colonizer. A small electric shock went through them and soon the lenses blew up in pieces.

"Now!" Moon declared as the rest of the fighters and her entered the battle field.

COL689-EF/  
Optical instruments damaged. Current visibility: zero.  
Switching to defense mode 2.  
Releasing smoke screen and changing to alternative vision mode.  
COL689-EF/

As soon as the rest of the fighters set a foot inside the park, a cloud of smoke forming out of the robot's several orifices began to expand all over the park at an alarming speed. The present heroes couldn't see where their enemy was anymore.

"Head back!" Ranma told them.

However, being Trunks and him near the monster's occupation area, the two of them were quickly consumed into the darkness of the smoke. Even if the smoke didn't seemed to be toxic, neither of them knew where their opponent was. The colonizer, on the other hand, had them right where it wanted them.

COL689-EF/  
Second defense procedure, complete.  
Thermal-vision, activated.  
Detecting targets.  
Proceeding to re-engage fire.  
COL689-EF/

A flurry of blasts surprised Trunks from the back. He let out a dry scream as he felt the burning impacts on his back. It was fortunate that he was in Super Saiya-jin form, so the blast weren't very damaging on him. But they did took the breath out of him and send him to the floor, leaving him wide open for another blast.

Ranma, who was several feet next to the recently injured masked fighter, wasn't receiving much attention, now that the colonizer was concentrating on finishing off Super Saiya-man before he represented any further threat. That gave the pigtail boy a chance to hear where his companion was and went to his help. Before the next load of blasts got to Super Saiya-man, Ranma was already carrying him out of the cloud from under the armpits, while doing his best at dodging the incoming missiles as well.

"Are you all right?" Venus asked Super Saiya-man, once Ranma laid him down next to the rest of the group.

"I'll be fine." he responded while getting up. "It surprised me more than hurting me. I can't believe I let my guard down like that! I'm relying too much on feeling the opponent's ki." he then stretched a little bit to prove he wasn't injured.

"Ranma! You're arm's bleeding!" Akane told him, once she noticed the wound.

"Blood? Where?" Ukyou asked concerned, as she moved closer to Ranma.

"I'm okay." he reassured them. "It's just a scratch. My shirt wasn't so lucky, though."

While Ranma was tending to his wounds, the Senshi began to form another plan. Just as Mercury began to give some suggestions for the next assault, a loud noise was heard from inside the battlefield. Everyone took a fighting stance expecting their enemy to make a move. Instead, they saw a round projectile flying way above them and disappearing into the sky. From inside the smoke cloud another sphere object was launched into the air. Then another one. And another one. And finally, two more. Each missile was sent into a different direction. But none of them seemed to have the local heroes as targets.

"What on Earth was that?" Mars asked.

"We have a new problem, guys." Mercury stated once she raised her eyes from her computer screen. "Phase three has just started."

"What the heck is phase 3?" Saiya-man asked, being the only one from the team that was uninformed.

"The destruction of human kind." Tuxedo-Kamen responded simply.

Trunks' eyes widened. "But what were those things?" Moon asked Mercury, who seemed to have all the answers lately.

"I'm not sure," the blue Senshi responded, "But if those things will help to achieve phase 3, I'm expecting the worst. I'm monitoring the trajectory of those five objects." as she began to press some buttons on her computer, she then narrowed her eyes, "Those things are suppose to land in strategic points all around Japan."

"But what are they?" Jupiter asked frustrated. "Bombs?"

"Bombs, poisonous gas... it could be anything. Probably something too technologically advance to tell." Mercury went on. "Either way, it's nothing good."

"Any idea on when will they blow up or be activated?" Tuxedo asked.

After consulting her computer once again, she raised her sight. She wasn't looking as if she was about to tell good news.

"Ten minutes." she said with lost hope.

Everyone began to feel defeat upon them.

"We can't cover so much ground in so little time." she added as she closed her computer in frustration. "Damn it..." she whispered.

"We can still make it." Saiya-man spoke. Everyone turned towards him. "Mercury, can you pinpoint those things exact location?"

"I already did."

"Then, you're coming with me." he told her in an authoritarian way. "I can fly there fast enough, but I need a guide to tell me where I'm supposed to go."

"You can go to all five points in less than ten minutes?" Tuxedo Kamen asked with a certain amount of disbelief.

Rei raised an eyebrow. Even if she promised Minako she would go easy on Super Saiya-man by not bombarding him with rude questions, she wasn't sure if the masked hero wasn't trying to pull something behind their back. Trunks noticed the lack of response he was getting from the people around him.

"Listen, we don't have enough time." the Saiya-jin hybrid stated. "You'll have to trust me on this one. If we don't move fast, all of Japan will be gone. I don't know about you guys, but there are people in this planet I really care about... and I don't want them to die."

"He's right!" Moon declared with determination. "Mercury, you have to go with him."

"I agree." Jupiter said.

"Me too." Venus spoke. Even if she was hoping she would be the one to go with Saiya-man, she was well aware this wasn't the time to think about it nor to feel jealous or possessive if Mercury was a more logical choice as a navigator.

The rest of the fighters nodded in approval. Mercury took a deep breath then went next to Saiya-man. It wasn't that she had something against the masked hero in question, although the spiky hair and the yellow aura surrounding him didn't helped in making him look very friendly, but if at least she knew a little more about him. At least something. She'd feel more confortable while being next to him.

"Where is the nearest sphere?" he asked her.

"The closest one should land twenty miles East from here." she responded.

"Okay." he spoke, he then took Mercury between his arms in a hug. Tightly enough for her not to fall while flying at great speed, but gently enough not to crush her bones. "You'll have to hold on tight while we're flying."

Ami felt her cheeks flush. Even if it was completely logical to hold on to him, it was also very bold to do so. Her relationship with Saiya-man was strictly professional. By hugging him for a secure flight, she could also feel Minako's jealous stare behind her back.

A yellow aura began to glow around Trunks. Seconds later, he went off like a shot from a gun as the blue Senshi and him disappeared in the sky, leaving only a trail of yellow light behind them.

"Let's hope they'll make it." Akane said.

"In the mean time, we have to find a way to get rid of that thing." Venus pointed out.

"Easier said than done." Ukyou added. "That thing has more tricks under it's sleves than Mousse."

"Mousse?" asked the senshi.

"Long story." she told them.

"Look, everyone," Mars declared, "The smoke is clearing out."

The effectiveness of the smoke screen began to wear down. The colonizer became visible once again. It hadn't move ever since the battle started.

"If that robot was able to shoot Super Saiya-man inside the smoke," Tuxedo Kamen began, "It must have some sort of heat sensors."

"Well, let's test that theory," Mars suggested as she gathered her index fingers together, "FIRE SOUL!"

The fireball flew to the other side of the park and slammed against a rock. The colonizer immediately pointed his guns towards where the fireball was last detected. Once the fire died out, the machine went back in stand by.

"Looks like you were right." Moon told Tuxedo Kamen. "Now we only have to set something on fire to distract it and then we can finish it off."

"I'm not very sure about this." Akane interrupted. "Why didn't it shoot the fireball?"

"That thing isn't stupid." Tuxedo Kamen explained. "I think it can easily tell the difference between it's assigned targets and a decoy."

"Well, there goes plan B." Venus fumed.

The eight remaining heroes began to ponder on how to make an effective attack on the colonizer by taking advantage of it's kind of vision. At that time, Ranma saw something interesting in the park. His eyes began to grow as a plan began to take form in his mind. He then turned towards the people next to him.

"Guys, I have a plan." he said triumphal.

Meanwhile, about twenty miles East from there:

"Slow down, I think we're near!" Mercury shouted to her partner. Trunks did as told.

Below them, in a residential area, a crater about ten feet radius could be clearly seen. The thing obviously cause it when landing. A couple of houses were completely destroyed and all of the local residents were already evacuating. The young Saiya-jin hybrid and the young genius landed swiftly at the center of the crater.

"This must be it." Saiya-man pointed out as he dug out a basketball size metallic sphere out of the crater. It didn't had a counter or something similar that could indicate when it was about to blow up.

"Be careful with that thing." Mercury begged of him, "It may be unstable." she then took out her computer. "I hope I have enough time to deactivate it."

"We can't waste time trying to shut it off." the blond hero stated. "We still have four more of theses to find."

Before Ami got a chance to ask him what he was planning to do, Trunks took the sphere object with one hand and moved his arm backwards, as if he was about to do a throw. Then, with all the strength his Super Saiya-jin form provided him with, he hurled it up into the sky making it fly out of the orbit. As a final touch, he charged his hand with energy and released an enormous blast towards the same direction he sent the sphere. Mercury shield her eyes from the light the attack caused. Moment later, an explosion was heard out from the sky and a small glow was seen beyond the stratosphere.

"Well, that takes care of it." Saiya-man declared.

"That was really amazing!" Mercury told him, stunned with amazement.

"Congratulate me only if we get all those things out of the planet." he responded. "Now, where to?"

"The next one should be North of here, near Yamagata." she informed.

"Let's go then!" Saiya-man said as he gestured her to come near her for another... ahem!... hug...

Mercury nervously wrapped her arms around his waist and left her visor on to tell the exact location of the next bomb. Trunks held on to her and then flew north.

Minutes later, back in the park:

"Are you sure about this, Ranma?" Mars asked him.

"Listen, that thing won't shoot unless we go out there." he young martial artist made clear. "If it doesn't shoot, it won't turn off the shield. And if it doesn't turn of the shield, there's no possible way to hurt it."

"Easy for you to say." Akane told him. "Not everyone here can dodge so easily, you know?"

"I'll try to distract it first," he responded, "In the meantime, all of you spread around the park and take cover like we planned."

"Well, it's better than doing nothing." Moon pointed out.

"Okay, here I go!" Ranma declared as he ran out into the battlefield.

Once the colonizer identified the target, it began to fire. While Ranma was distracting it, the rest of the fighters began to move cautiously inside the park and positioning themselves behind something they could take cover with. Once everyone was in place, all began, one by one, popping out of their hideout and attacking the colonizer, forcing it into noticing them. The robot was then propelled to respond the attack from the other targets. However, being conscious the shield was down, it didn't let anyone come near and shot at them with all it's weaponry.

Right when the colonizer was about to shoot someone, that target quickly hid under a rock or behind a tree. But since there were eight targets in the battle field, the robot always had someone to shoot at. Managing a positive impact, was another story.

_Okay, it's busy now._ Ranma noticed, _Time for the second part of my plan._

Ranma then jumped out of the battle field and ran towards a small lake that formed part of the park. Since the machine already had it's hands (guns?) occupied, it let Ranma out of the battle area without giving him a warning shot at least.

The pigtailed boy then dove into the lake.

At that time, several miles south from there:

"BURNING ATTACK!"

The sphere was blasted into nothingness once Trunks' attack reached it out of the orbit. The two heroes let out a sigh of relief. That was the last one. Trunks took a moment to sit down an relax. Even though the journey around Japan wasn't really exhausting, he was under a lot of pressure along with Mercury. He felt that sitting down for a couple of seconds would be very well deserved.

Although turning his Super Saiya-jin powers off would've been more relaxing, Trunks new he couldn't afford Mercury to see him in his natural form. Having spiky blond hair and green eyes did provide him with a great disguise since he was a natural (?) purple hair blue eyes guy. It was in a way, a perfect disguise.

Mercury sat next to him. She took the chance to take out her communicator and tell her Senshi friends that their mission was accomplished.

"Girls? Are you there?" she asked as she switched her communicator on.

"We're all here, Am... Mercury." Moon said from the other side of the line. "How did everything go?"

"We got rid of all the spheres." she informed "Is everything all right there?"

"More or less." the Senshi leader responded. "Ranma came up with a plan. We're trying it out right now."

"We'll be leaving soon to help you out." Mercury told her. "Super Saiya-man just needs to rest a little while."

"Oh, I see!" Moon declared with a devilish smile, "Don't worry, I won't tell Sailor Venus anything about you two."

"It's nothing like that!" the blue Senshi made clear while blushing. The masked hero next to her sweat dropped.

_Geez, this girl thinks just like Usagi_. he thought, unaware of how accurate that statement was.

"Just teasing you." she reassured her. "Anyway, don't worry about... What the HECK??"

"What is it? Sailor Moon, what's happening?" Mercury asked concerned.

"It's Ranma." Moon told her. "He... he turned into a girl..."

"What?" both heroes said simultaneously.

Back in the park:

_Brrrrrrr! That lake was freezing!_ Ranma-chan thought as she began to run towards the colonizer.

As she suspected, the robot didn't noticed her. The cold water in which she dove into was an excellent way to avoid any sort of heat waves to be detected by the machine. She began to charge her ki between both of her hands while getting closer to the robot.

The colonizer was still shooting at all the other fighters without great success. Each time it let out a flurry of blasts, the target sought refuge behind a solid object, sustaining therefore no damage at all. It was then that it's sensors began detecting something. An enormous amount of energy suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.

"MOKUO TAKABISHA!" Ranma-chan yelled.

COL689-EF/  
Red alert! Red alert! Energy attack approaching unit at great velocity!  
Raising shield immediately.  
COL689-EF/

The blast was just a fraction of seconds faster than the colonizer. The rest of the fighters saw in satisfaction how the blast clearly hit the robot and knocked it over, leaving it up side down like a defenseless turtle. Everyone immediately launched an attack taking advantage of the opponent's condition.

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

Venus and Jupiter's attack merged in one before making impact on their target. The colonizer took the blast fully against it's armor, loosing some of it's weapons in the process.

Sailor Moon took out her scepter.

"FIRE SOUL!" Mars shouted, as her attack melted some of the machine's circuits.

Tuxedo Kamen threw a batch of roses which successfully hit the colonizer's remaining circuits.

"MOON..." Sailor Moon began.

Ukyou, imitating the tux dressed hero, launched several spatulas which proved to be effective in damaging the robot.

Ranma-chan quickly used her Amaguri-ken once she spotted a place to hit that wasn't already taken by the others.

"PRINCESS..." Sailor Moon continued.

"Open up, everyone!" Akane shouted as she began to run towards the colonizer, mallet in hand.

Everyone close to the robot, quickly moved aside. Akane then jumped and charged her mallet way back. A couple of feet before reaching the ground, she delivered an savage vertical blow.

WHAM!

The colonizer was no more. Or at least, nothing more than metal pancake. All the other heroes' face expression clearly said "ouch!" after seeing what was the colonizer's dire fate, given by Akane's mallet.

"HALA... Hey!" Moon declared. "You already killed it. No fair! I didn't get a chance to do anything!" as she held her scepter in frustration.

"It's not our fault you're so slow." Mars pointed out.

"Besides, we couldn't waste a second." Jupiter added. "That thing could've come up with some other trick if we didn't finished it quickly."

"It's still not fair." the Senshi leader whined.

"Hey! Is there anyone there?" Moon's communicator asked.

"We're all right, Mercury." Moon told her, "That thing is as good as dead."

"Okay, we'll be going back now."

Several miles away from there, Saiya-man and Mercury were flying back to Tokyo. Since they weren't in a hurry anymore, Trunks flew at a more reasonable speed. He had an arm around Mercury's waist while she held on to him with both arms wrapped around him. Mercury realized that the masked hero hadn't said a word ever since they left the place where they found the fifth sphere they'd destroyed.

"Er... Super Saiya-man..." she began, "Can I ask you something?"

Trunks sighed, he could've bet Mercury was going to take advantage of being both alone to ask him several questions.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to answer all of your questions." he said in the most polite way he could think of.

"I understand." the blue Senshi validated, "I won't ask you to tell me who you really are. I don't think that would be fair, unless I told you my identity."

"I'm not interested in finding out who you, or the rest of your friends, really are." he told her. "Personally, I think keeping things like they are is much better."

"Agreed." Mercury accepted. "But could you tell me at least why do you always help us when there's an enemy on the loose."

"I only interfere when it looks like you need help." he responded simply.

"But what do you get from all this?" she went on. "Personal satisfaction?"

"It's the right thing to do."

The blue hair Senshi sighed silently. Her flying companion was being very defensive with each answer he gave her. He limited himself to give short and simple explanations to all her questions. Ami was trying to be very careful not to annoy him much by asking him something too direct. However, she had to try one more time.

"And from where are you?" she asked.

"Here and there." he told her. "I tend to travel all around Japan."

That last part was a lie. Trunks never left Tokyo, except for today, but he thought it would be good if he redirected his 'passenger's' study on him by making up that little lie.

"I wasn't referring to that." she said. "I was thinking about your birthplace instead."

"I'm sorry." he stated. "I can't tell you that."

"Will there ever be a day when you can tell us?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know." he responded, as he began to fly a little faster.

Ami gave up, this guy was harder to read than a locked diary. There was no point in making him angry with so many questions either. Especially since her life was, literally speaking, in Saiya-man's hands.

"Why do you want to know so much about me?" he asked her, taking his turn to make questions. "Why can't you just accept my help?"

"I apologize if some of my friends are a little... rude towards you," she tried to explain, "But you have to understand that we know very little about you. As a matter of fact, all those monsters began to show up at same time you did."

"I think we already went through that." Saiya-man made clear, a little annoyed for being accused as the reason for all that was happening.

"I'm not saying you're responsible for this." Mercury told him. "I'm just saying that both factors happened at the same time. A relation between you and the monsters is probable."

"I have nothing to do with those things." he said dryly.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." the blue Senshi said. "It's just that... I want to know what's happening here... and how I can deal with those monsters."

"A smart girl like you can always find a way to take care of those things." he told her, "I think you're of great help to your friends. They'd be lost without a good strategist like yourself."

Ami blushed to that comment.

_Did he mean that?_ she questioned herself. _Or was he being sarcastic?_

She then saw a small smile forming in Saiya-man's face. A rather gentle smile. Nothing mischievous in the least. Although it did make Ami a little nervous.

"Is there something funny?" she asked.

"You just remind me of someone." Saiya-man answered, "A person I know, who's always analyzing things and trying to find answers with all her determination."

"Really? Who?" she asked intrigued.

"Er... no one important." he said back, realizing that he was starting to let her know too much about himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, and welcome to Secret Identity at Risk, the side story to the upcoming fanfic Boy Meets Girls. Both of them, as well as the upcoming Past, Present, and Uncertainty, were written by Julian Soullard, a very talented writer, who helped inspire my first DBZ/SM fic All Hell Breaks Loose (which will return very soon) AND has given me permission to publish the aforementioned fics. Now, on with the show.

_feh_- thoughts

In a couple of minutes, the two travelers arrived to the park. The Nerima trio had already left. Ukyou and Akane probably dragged Ranma back to Juban high, not feeling very comfortable that he stayed around so many beautiful girls. Mercury noticed how jealously Venus was looking at her. When she turned around to thank Super Saiya-man for the ride back home, he was already gone.

Seeing that staying at the park any longer would prove pointless, the five Senshi heroines and the tux dressed hero left. After finding a place to change back into their civilian clothes, the six of them made their way back to Juban high.

"Okay, Ami." Minako started, "Give us full details on what happened while you were with Saiya-man."

"Nothing happened! Really!" she guaranteed. "We didn't do anything!"

"I wasn't talking about that!" the blond girl made clear. "I just want to know what happened with those bombs you went after. Gee, who do you think you're talking to?"

"Oh, sorry about that..." Ami said a little embarrassed. "Well, as you know, we went seeking those spheres. Each time we got to our destination, Super Saiya-man threw the sphere out of the orbit and blast it where it couldn't do any damage."

"Wait, hold on a minute." Mamoru interrupted. "You're trying to tell me that he actually threw those things out of the stratosphere with his BARE hands?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

The senior college student shook his head in disbelief. If anyone else but Ami would've told him that, he would've taken that person for crazy. But, considering that Ami had no reason to lie to him (nor any of the other Senshi for that matter), he had no choice but to accept what he was told as a reality.

"How... how is it possible for anyone to put something in orbit by merely throwing it with his naked hands?" he asked to no one in particular, even though he knew none of his friends would be able to respond.

"I don't know." Rei answered. "But if that guy can fly all around Japan in less than ten minutes, it sort of makes sense."

"I also had a chance to ask him a few questions after we... he destroyed the last sphere." the young genius added. Everyone began to show interest on what she said. "I wasn't able to find out much though. He was giving me very short and brief answers. He obviously didn't want me to find out too much about him."

"I'm starting to think we'll never find out who he really is." Usagi brought out.

"Well, at least he's on our side." Makoto said. "True identity or not, I think that's good enough for now."

"Besides, now that I've seen him fly," Ami added, "I would think that he could be from anywhere of Japan. If coming to Juban only takes him a couple of minutes, he might live in Hokkaido for all we know."

Meanwhile, in Hokkaido:

"Excuse me," said the young teenager wearing a yellow and black bandanna and was carrying a rather big backpack with a red umbrella tied to it at the top "do you know the way to Furinkan High?"

The man in front of him just blinked several times.

"Say what?"

Back to reality... I mean... Juban high. All the students who entered the tournament were gathered at the yard, now that everything appeared to be safe. Once the Senshi and Mamoru got there, they saw that most of them were leaving back home. Mamoru went to report to Hinako. Fortunately, none of the students were injured in any way, since the fight was taking place somewhere else. A few feet ahead, next to the last bus remaining, Ukyou and Akane were waving at the local students and Mamoru.

"Hey, guys." Ukyou asked once they were near. "Where were you?"

"We... er." Usagi began, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. "We..."

"We should be asking you that question." Ami cut in, "You shouldn't have left the school like that. Especially when there's a monster on the loose."

"Yeah... well." Akane tried to explain, "Ranma got us mixed up in a mess with the Sailor Senshi."

"You met the Senshi?" Minako asked, trying to look surprised. "Cool! You weren't causing them any trouble, were you?"

"Us?" Ukyou said innocently. "Of course not."

"By the way, where's Ranma?" Makoto asked the two girls. "Why isn't he with you guys?"

"He's talking over there with Trunks." Akane told her, as she pointed towards the two guys with blue eyes (hey, that rimes!) who were standing a few yards away from them. "Ranma wanted to talk to him privately."

At the other side of the yard, Ranma quickly wave them hello and then took back his conversation with Trunks.

"What are they talking about?" Rei asked.

"Who knows." Ukyou answered. "Guy stuff probably."

"Well that doesn't answer much." Minako pointed out.

The seven present girls then turned towards Mamoru, who was the only present male, eyeing him with questioning looks. It was then that Mamoru experienced that sometimes, being alone with several girls, had its disadvantages.

"So what do you guys talk about when you're alone?" Usagi asked first.

"I bet you only talk about girls." Minako stated.

"Er... well... er." he said.

"Com'on, tell us!" Ukyou insisted.

"It is about girls, isn't it?" Minako declared.

"I bet they say all sort of perverted things." Rei pointed out.

"Knowing Ranma, that wouldn't surprise me." Akane added.

"Oh, my." Ami gasped while blushing, "Do you really think they talk about that?"

"Com'on, Mamo-chan!" Usagi nagged. "Tell us what you guys talk about!"

"Er... well I..."

"You're not pulling yourself out of this one." Makoto declared while blocking Mamoru's route to escape.

"So, is it about girls, yes or no?" Minako asked him.

"Er... no." he responded half-lying half-telling the truth, although his friends didn't seam to acknowledge that.

"Yeah, right!" Rei said.

"If you don't talk about girls, then what?" Ukyou inquired.

"Well... we... er..." he began.

"Yes?" the seven of them went on.

"We talk about cars." Mamoru finished.

All seven girls face faulted.

Some time before that little interrogatory started, five minutes before any of the Senshi got to Juban after defeating the monster, Trunks was already back in school wearing his casual clothes. He began to look for Makoto and the others until Ranma saw him and asked him if he could spare him a couple of minutes. Once the two of them went at the middle of the yard to talk, where Ukyou and Akane couldn't listen, Trunks opened the conversation.

"So," he began, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ranma just made a short pause before he decided to answer.

"You were holding back." he said simply.

"What?"

"During the match."

"Oh." Trunks realized. "I... er... I wasn't!"

"Look, you can cut the act now." Ranma told him. "You weren't even sweating when we fought."

"Well... I..." Trunks tried to explain. After some consideration, he decided to stop acting. "Listen, I didn't mean to offend you or anything by holding back. I won't blame you if you're angry at me."

Ranma blinked a little surprised. He certainly wasn't expecting him to apologize all of the sudden.

"Then, why did you entered the contest in the first place?" he asked again, "If you're not fighting with everything you have, it's sorta pointless."

"I wasn't competing to win." Trunks explained.

"Then what?"

"Well, if I didn't entered, Mako-chan would've been on her own," he went on, "And, well... she might of got hurt if she fought against you."

"I don't hit girls." Ranma said dryly.

"I know that now," Trunks accepted, "but there was no way for me to know that a month ago. Otherwise I wouldn't have entered."

"Okay, I can understand that. But answer me this:" the pig tailed boy continued, "when we were fighting, why did you lose on purpose?"

_This guy isn't dumb. He noticed it._ Trunks thought. "I'm sorry. But like I said, I didn't want to be in that tournament in the first place. Since Mako-chan was out of trouble, I didn't think there was a reason to go on."

Ranma narrowed his eyes. He wasn't showing any signs of buying all that speech. He then saw Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei and Mamoru a few yards away, talking to his two fiancees.

"There's your friends now." he told, pointing over his companion's shoulder. He then waved at them.

"Good thing that robot didn't make it to the school." Trunks whispered in relief eyeing his friends.

"What was that?" Ranma asked, managing to hear what he said.

"Er... nothing!" Trunks responded, once he noticed his mistake.

"How did you knew we were fighting a robot?" he questioned. He then realized how nervous Trunks was looking. It then hit him. "Wait a minute!!! You're..."

"Shhhh! Not so loud!" the teen time traveler told him. He then sighed, there was no point in hiding it now "Yeah... I'm... Super Saiya-man..."

"Well... actually, I thought you were going to say you were Tuxedo Kamen." Ranma made clear as he scratched his head, "But... now that you tell me otherwise..."

Trunks just slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead, realizing his second mistake.

_Nice going, Trunks!_ he thought. _Now you really blew it! Well... he was suspecting anyway. Might as well clear this out._

Trunks took a deep breath.

"Listen..." he began, "Don't tell anyone, please."

"Ooooh, now I get it!" Ranma declared triumphant, "That's why you lost on purpose. You had to keep your cover."

Trunks desperation grew each time Ranma made a new remark, which was, unfortunately for him, very accurate.

"Not so loud!!" Trunks repeated.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ranma apologized. "Hey, listen. I won't spill the beans. You can stop worrying."

Trunks sighed in relief. Even though he knew Ranma for less than a day, he felt he could be trusted. He did seem to be an honorable person... in spite of being very arrogant.

"Thanks..."

"Hey, no problem." the young martial artist told him. "If there's something I know, it's how to keep a secret. But still, tell me... how'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The flying thing."

"Oh, that." Trunks began. "I just use my ki to do it."

Ranma's eyes widen.

"You can do that with your ki?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, well... it's not as hard as it looks."

Ranma shook his head in amazement. He was expecting Trunks to tell him he was using some sort of strange magical artifact to fly. Not his ki. If this guy was able to use his own ki to fly... and fly very fast at that, (considering that he recently made a tour around Japan in a couple of minutes) then Ranma knew he was no match against him. Although, he wasn't going to confess him that.

"Wow." he said. "You think you could tell me how to do that?"

"Well, the only thing you have to do is expand you ki." Trunks responded matter-of-factly "It's really not that hard."

"And what about the hair?"

"It turns like that when I power up." he explained. "But that's because of my mixed blood."

"Let me guess, you're not 100 percent human?" Ranma asked although it seemed more like a statement.

"50 percent only." Trunks went on, "Something not to tell either, by the way."

"Do your friends know?"

Trunks just gestured him 'no' with his head.

"I don't want to get them involved in all of this." he told him. "The less they know, the safer for them."

"I can imagine."

The two of them began to walk back towards their friends. They both noticed how Mamoru was having a hard time while being interrogated. Although none of them knew what exactly were the girls trying to force out of the senior college student, it was very clear that he was been ganged up by them.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Trunks ask the group once Ranma and him arrived.

"Nothing." said the girls innocently.

"You know... Girl stuff." Makoto told them.

"Well that doesn't answer much." Ranma pointed out. He then turned towards Mamoru. "Yo, Mamoru. You spend a lot of time with them, what do they talk about?"

"Yeah, I always wondered too." Trunks said.

"Er... well... uhm..."

"Hey! That's none of your business!" Akane made clear.

"Is that so?" Ranma challenged. "humph! I bet you only talk about guys."

"Do you really think that?" Trunks asked him, a little intrigued.

"No, we don't!" Ukyou declared half-lying half-telling the truth.

"Yeah, right." the pig tailed boy teased. "I bet you say all sort of perverted stuff."

"Wow." Trunks said while blushing. "Do you really think they talk about that?"

_I'm starting to see a pattern here..._ Mamoru thought, although he was starting to enjoy the little discussion both parties were having.

"We don't say anything perverted!" Rei stated. "Do you think guys are the only thing on a girl's head?"

"Then what do you talk about?" Trunks asked again.

"Er... makeup." Minako brought out.

The two guys were looking rather disappointed by that revelation. Both of them looked at each other, not very convinced, then turned towards the girls again.

"That sounds boring as Hell." Trunks remarked.

"I'll say." Ranma added.

"And I suppose talking about cars is very fascinating?" Rei asked.

"I wouldn't know." Ranma cleared out.

"Me neither." Trunks backed up.

"But I thought that..." Usagi began. She then turned towards his boyfriend for an explanation, only realizing that he wasn't there anymore.

Minutes followed. Before the bus left, everyone was talking with someone. Makoto and Ukyou had apparently become friends in spite of the bumpy start they had when first meeting. Both had a great interest in cooking, which brought them even closer, and didn't took long to start exchanging recipes.

Mamoru and Usagi went somewhere more quiet, considering that this was the only time they had for themselves during the day, which had been very rough on everyone.

Minako, Rei and Akane were talking among themselves. Rei and Minako complimented Akane for having such a good looking fiancee and constantly told her how lucky she was. The Tendou sister, on the other hand, wasn't looking too thrilled when reminded about her engagement.

Ami was trying to get Kuno off her back... again. Considering that she wasn't the violent type, she didn't get rid of him the standard way. She was, instead, trying to talk some sense into him. With no great success. Fortunately, Hinako showed up to discipline the obnoxious student.

Ranma and Trunks went on with there chat, although now they were talking mostly about martial arts. The teen Saiya-jin hybrid did, however, bring out the water-sex-changing subject to which Ranma explained as briefly as possible. Added to that, Trunks explained as well why he was here. Considering that Ranma had been trough a lot in his life, for being only sixteen, it didn't shocked him as much.

As time went on, the students from Furinkan and Mamoru were ready to go back to Nerima.

"So, if you ever come to Nerima, drop by at Ucchan's anytime." Ukyou told them.

"You can count on it!" Makoto said back. "I can't wait to see your restaurant."

"Remember, you're welcome to visit us at any time." Akane added, "Just ask for the Tendou dojo."

"Sure thing!" Usagi beamed. "Come and visit us one of these days too. It'll be fun!"

Mamoru's face expression didn't seem to share the odango girl's same opinion though. This little journey had proven to be very hard on him. Having the Nerima cast visiting Juban often wasn't one of the things that thrilled him the most.

"Sure, why not." Akane stated, "Maybe next time we'll bring some friends along."

That last statement didn't help Mamoru to feel any better.

"Can't say it wasn't fun being here." Ranma declared. "See you guys around."

"Have a safe trip back home." Trunks said.

Mamoru said farewell to his girlfriend with a long kiss. Even if this trip hadn't turned like he wanted it, (although it did went more or less as he expected/feared) Mamoru did had a chance to see her beloved girlfriend again, which compensated greatly. Once they broke the kiss, Usagi wished him good luck and saw him disappear inside the school bus. The vehicle then began to move and head back to Nerima. The local students waved good-bye as the bus left down the main street and finally disappeared into the horizon. The six remaining students from Juban left the school shortly after.

"Sure was nice meeting them." Trunks brought out while walking with his friends.

"I really hope we get to see them again." Usagi said.

"Yeah, especially Ranma." Minako added. "You don't see guys like that around very much."

"He kinda reminded me of my old boyfriend." Makoto started.

Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Trunks who let out an uncomfortable twitch.

"Akane is so lucky." Rei commented.

"Yeah, I can't imagine why she complains all the time." Minako went on.

"If I had a fiancee with that kind of bud, I wouldn't complain." Rei made clear.

"But getting engaged at such short age is just so..." Ami began.

At this part of the conversation Trunks was feeling very out of place.

"Did you actually saw what a great butt he has?" Usagi asked her friends.

"Looks like Ranma was right." Trunks interfered "You girls do say all sort of perverted stuff about guys."

"Oh? And I suppose you guys don't?" Rei countered.

"Of course not."

"Yeah, right!" Usagi told. Everyone was now focused on the new subject. "Are you trying to tell me that you guys didn't talk about girls when you had that chat earlier."

"Not in the least."

"You're lying!" Minako declared, supporting the other blonde's arguments. "I bet you two were talking about certain parts of the female body all the time."

"What?? No, we weren't!!" Trunks pointed out completely loosing his cool. Although he couldn't avoid blushing to that comment.

"Then why are you blushing?" Rei asked, joining in on the fun to tease the purple haired boy.

"I'm not blushing!"

"That means we just hit the jackpot, girls." Usagi stated. She then pretended to take a serious tone, although it clearly showed she was doing it as a joke "I'm very disappointed in you, Trunks. We thought you were the descent type. I can believe you betrayed our trust by exposing us like mere objects."

"It's sickening." Minako added with the same tone of voice while shielding herself protectively with her hands.

"Just to think of the lecherous stuff they might of said... Oh dear..." Rei went on, imitating her two friends.

Ami was blushing deep red. Even if she knew that her three friends were only joking, it did hit a few normal reactions on her, such as making her cheeks flush. Makoto, on the other hand, was enjoying the show fully. Even if she wasn't being part of it. As found as she was about Trunks; teasing him once in a while was fun. Especially when it made him blush like that. It made him look so cute and defenseless.

Trunks gave up on trying to give an explanation and decided to stop talking, since it only made things worst. Eventually, they would get tiered of teasing him.

"Com'on, Trunks," Usagi apologized as she gave him a friendly slap on the back, "You know we were only joking."

"Go on... gang up on me. See if I care." Trunks replied trying to sound like a victim.

The girl gave him an apologetic "Awwwwwww" full with sarcasm, which meant they were still playing around with him.

"Poor baby." Makoto said while giving him a pat on the top of the head.

"Now I see what Mamoru had to go through while being alone with you girls." Trunks realized.

"Well," Rei declared, "It's your own fault for starting this."

"Excuse me, but exactly how did I ever started this?" the teen time traveler asked demanding an explanation.

"You were obviously jealous that we were talking about Ranma's butt." the young priestess notified.

"You got it all wrong!" Trunks made clear.

"Oooooh!" Usagi began, "So that's what all of this is about."

"Don't worry about that, Trunks." Minako continued, "Just because we think Ranma has a great butt doesn't mean you're left behind."

Trunks blushed even more after that comment. He tried to hid his face under the collar of his jacket and decided not to say another word until his friends ran out of teasing material.

"I agree." Rei went on, "Trunks has definitively the best butt in town."

All the girl began to laugh.

_Sigh! This is going to be a long walk home. _the Saiya-jin hybrid thought.


End file.
